Not According to Plan
by HecateA
Summary: Realistically, can Percy Weasley be held responsible for the things that come out of his mouth when his girlfriend is looking so very beautiful in the moonlight? As it turns out, yes. Yes he can. Oneshot.


**Author's note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Hogwarts: **Assignment #2, Astronomy #2 Write about an event set on the full moon (restriction: not a werewolf transformation)

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Not According to Plan **

_Well nighttime passes_

_But the dark remains_

_And I was feelin' like a little child_

_But I am loathe to place blame_

_On that lioness woman_

_Who will go here unnamed_

_She was looking in me for a lion_

_When she found it so tame._

_On that erstwhile may morning_

_I took the six downtown to Spring_

_And I was writing something elegiac_

_That I never learned to sing_

_But I think it was this song_

_Just four years premature_

_And I remember crossing out the line_

_All is fair in love and war_

-Real Peach, Henry Jamison

What Percy loved about Audrey was that when Teddy _and _Victoire both started screaming (essentially, they were harmonizing with the Celestina Warbeck and the drinking song George and Ginny were trying out), she poked at his elbow and dragged him away from the noise.

He also loved the way that she sat so boldly with her feet hanging off of the tiny balcony that had been attached to Percy's childhood bedroom—a surprise extension Dad had added onto the house as a surprise for Percy, when he'd reported back his first A+ in Astronomy in first year.

That being said, he also loved the way her dirty blonde curls were always held up with a scrap of burgundy fabric but stray curls still managed to tumble onto her face and get in her face and in her way.

He loved how that burgundy scarf never quite matched whatever chaotic mishmash of colours, prints, patterns, and fabrics she'd slipped into and layered on any given morning.

Then there were the freckles on her arms and across her cheeks which seemed to cluster in their own asterisms as they sat under the full moon's bright white light and stared up at the sky—he loved those too.

And he loved the way that she whistled the tunes that the brownies hiding in the grass around the Burrow were echoing to each other under the moonlight, and how she was so good at it that the brownies sang back and they went back and forth as if she was conversing with the faye. He was thankful that after a last time of competing for grades and attention and prospects, he could love all of her at once instead of picking a favourite part—because he also loved the way the sound of her voice instantly made him that much happier.

"Marry me," he blurted.

He regretted it immediately. His mind immediately ordered him to throw himself off the balcony to escape this horrible thing he'd just spoken into being, but something made him stay put as Audrey turned to look at him. Her lips pulled into a pinched smile, as if she was trying to stay serious.

"Say that again," she said.

"No," Percy said. "No, absolutely not, forget I said that."

He got up but the balcony was small and there wasn't much space to go.

"No, no, no, I said nothing," Percy said. "I said nothing!"

"You most certainly did not," Audrey said, drawing her legs up from the railings so that she sat cross-legged facing him.

"Forget it," Percy said. "I—I had a plan, I was going to do this better. I was going to ask your Dad to do it proper even if he doesn't really get a say in it, and I was going to bring you to that coffee shop and then that bookshop and then we were going to walk across the bridge that makes you feel like you're on top of the world and there's be a nice dinner and—this is nothing, Audrey, forget it happened!"

"Percival Alfred Weasley," she said, pushing herself up and then putting her hands on her hips. "Such a keener and a perfectionist. But since when do you have to plan with me?"

"I…" Percy's words died on his lips. He swallowed. "Never."

"Never," Audrey nodded. "Even for a marriage proposal."

She smiled as she leaned on the balcony.

"Did you get me a ring yet?" she asked as casually as if she'd ask if he'd picked up anything interesting or on sale at the grocer's.

"Yes, well, no," Percy said. He reached for his wallet and took out the small sketch that had been conceptualized and optimized after he, Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had all poured over it for hours. "I know what I'm _going _to get you. But I need to get it made—I wanted it to be just yours, unlike anything else, just like you're just you, the only one like you."

Audrey's smile at that point split her face. She pushed one of those rebellious curls away and reached out her hand. He passed over the sketch and watched her face with trepidation as she evaluated the band, the disposition of the gems, the shape of it…

She smiled, folded the drawing back out, and tucked it in the breast pocket of her denim shirt.

"Well?" Audrey said. "Kiss me, Percy Weasley. I'm your fiancée now."

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping Wars; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC; Seeds; Times to Come; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A (Love); Themes & Things B (Surprise); Themes & Things C (Blanket/Drawing); Trope it Up C (Accidental Confession); Rian-Russo Inversion; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Word Count: **838

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Percy Weasley/Audrey (NA)

**List (Prompt): **Fall Medium 2 (Accidental Confession)


End file.
